DBZ Song Parodies
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: Song parodies for your favorite DBZ characters! Ch. 3: Vegeta's feelings from the time he was on Frieza's ship, to dying on Namek..."Giving In"! (Based on "Giving In" by Adema)
1. Red Indian Girl

Disclaimer-The only thing DBZ-related I own are the videos that I tape three episodes on, the Androids-Invincible DVD, and this black DBZ nightshirt I'm wearing. I own nothing to do with Bewitched. The lyric changes are my own.

Summary-It's all in the title! Welcome to Chapter on of DBZ Song Parodies!

Chapter Summary-We all know of the pervy martial arts teacher of Goku and Krillin, Master Roshi! And I'm sure the question has been drudged up in at least a few minds…has he ever actually had a girlfriend? Well, read on and find out, from an Original Character's POV!

Note-The words in the song don't rhyme, so the words in the parody won't either.

Red Indian Girl

I know an old man

Roshi's his name

Saw him at a tournament 

Walked up to him

Saw him perving

Getting slapped by every girl

I said, "Why d'you perv?

Tell me your story

I'm ready now, let's begin."

He said, "Ooh-hoo, red Indian girl

I found her heart in so many places

Ooh-hoo, red Indian girl

I see her smile in so many faces."

(Her smile is the sun, and her eyes are like the moon)

He talked and he talked for so many hours

I understood his every word

I sat at his feet

And looked in his eyes

Now I know what he meant

Ooh-hoo, red Indian girl

I found her heart in so many places

Ooh-hoo, red Indian girl

I see her smile in so many faces

(Her smile is the sun, and her eyes are like the moon)

Old man, no longer alone

I'll be your red Indian friend

You'll say, "Ooh-hoo, red Indian girl

I found her heart in so many places

Ooh-hoo, red Indian girl

I see her smile in so many faces."

Ooh-hoo, red Indian girl

I found her heart in so many places

Ooh-hoo, red Indian girl

I see her smile in so many faces

(Her smile is the sun, and her eyes are like the moon)

Well, that's the first parody. Did you like it? Did you hate it? Can you tell me? REVIEW!!

PREVIEW!!

Title: The Cell Games

Parody of: The Rock Show

Genre: Romance

Romance Between: Krillin and 18


	2. The Cell Games

Disclaimer-DBZ isn't mine. Neither is blink-182. The changes to the song are mine.

Chapter Summary-How 18 and Krillin got together. From Krillin's POV.

  
The Cell Games

Battlin' at the tournament on that weekend

Acting brave and fighting Cell with my best friend

I couldn't wait to see that Android from the mountain

I remember the first time that I saw her there

She got absorbed by Cell's waving tail

I felt like, to her, that I'd miserably failed

Now she's out and she'll be fine

I vow someday that I'll make her mine

'Cause I fell in love with the girl at the Cell Games

Never mind her bad past and her weird name

She's so cool

And around me, she's real tame

Everything's better when she's around

I can't wait 'till her brother goes out of town

I fell in love with the girl at the Cell Games

When we said were getting married in August

I remember the look that my friends gave us

Said, "They're getting married without purpose or direction"

Even if I told them, they'd never get our real explanation

'Cause I fell in love with the girl at the Cell Games

Never mind her bad past or her weird name

She's so cool

And around me, she's real tame

Everything's better when she's around

I can't wait 'till her brother goes out of town

I fell in love with the girl at the Cell Games

Waiting at the end of the church hall

I felt 10 feet tall

Though she kept me waiting

And when I have another chance

I'll still ask her to dance

'Cause she won't keep me waiting

I fell in love with the girl at the Cell Games

Never mind her bad past or her weird name

She's so cool

And around me, she's real tame

Everything's better when she's around

I can't wait till her brother goes out of town

I fell in love with the girl at the Cell Games

I love that song, The Rock Show. And I felt that the mood of the song would fit a K/18. So, when I thought up a song parody story, I automatically thought to use this song. It wasn't easy, just the opposite, so I hope you like this!

Note-No more previews. I wanna keep you guessing! That, and I don't know what my next song will be. -_-;;;

REVIEW!!


	3. Giving In

Disclaimer-The song isn't mine. The changes are.

Chapter Summary-Vegeta's feelings from the time he was on Frieza's ship to when he dies on Namek.

Guide-The first verse and chorus are on Frieza's ship, the next verse and chorus is on Earth, and the rest is on Namek.

Giving In

Will you push me to the edge again?

Shaking my cage

And I am losing again

Woke up tonight 

And no one's here with me

I'm giving in to you

Push me under

(I'm giving in to you)

I'm dying tonight

(I'm giving in to you)

Watch me crumble

(I'm giving in to you)

I'm crying tonight

(I'm giving in to you)

Caught up in fights

Killing all my friends

Rivals have tried

To heal all my addictions

Tragic, it seems

To be alone again

I'm giving in to you

Push me under

(I'm giving in to you)

I'm dying tonight

(I'm giving in to you)

Watch me crumble

(I'm giving into you)

I'm crying tonight

(I'm giving in to you)

I look forward to dying tonight

I'm down on myself

Life's harder every day

The stress has got me

I'm giving in

Giving in

Giving in

Push me under

(I'm feeling all the pain)

I'm dying tonight

(I'm taking all the pain)

Watch me crumble

(I'm feeling all the pain)

I'm crying tonight

(I'm giving in to you)

Push me under

(I'm giving in to you)

I'm dying tonight

(I'm giving in to you)

Push me under

(I'm giving in to you)

I'm dying tonight

(I'm giving in to you)

Well, did you like this? I heard the song and it screamed out "VEGETA!"

REVIEW!!


End file.
